Telecommunications service providers are currently looking for solutions that enable the monetization of their network assets beyond traditional models such as long-distance and toll-free calling services. For example, service providers can turn the vast amounts of data they have about their subscribers into valuable “contextual” information for third-parties. However, this subscriber contextual data is often not readily accessible to third-parties, and is not typically exposed in a manner that is both efficient and secure.